A type of heart rate monitors measures heartbeat based on the absorption or transmission of infrared light projected through a limb or digit of a person, or animal. The heart rate monitor typically comprises an emitter and a sensor. The emitter emits infrared light into the limb towards the sensor. Skin, tissues, venous blood and arterial blood absorb and reflect parts of this infrared light. However, the volume of arterial blood periodically increases and decreases with heartbeat. This causes the absorption and reflection of the infrared light to fluctuate with the heartbeat, which is detected by the sensors as periodic fluctuations of infrared transmission. This can be distinguished from the relatively constant effects of skin, tissue and venous blood on infrared light transmission.
There are generally two methods of measuring infrared light projected into a limb. In the first method, the emitter and the sensor are placed on somewhat opposite sides of the limb, while avoiding any bone within the limb, so that the infrared is transmitted from the emitter to the sensor through the limb. In the other method, the emitter and the sensor are placed somewhat on the same side of the limb, so that a portion of the infrared light from the emitter projected into the limb is dispersed by the layers of tissues in the limb to arrive at the sensor.
Unfortunately, the accuracy of such heart rate monitors is affected by wearer's movements which introduce noise into the infrared transmission detected by the sensor. This is due in part to relative dislocation of the emitter and the sensor as the wearer moves, and in part to the flexing of the limb during movements which increase or decrease the transmission path length between the emitter and the sensor. That is, the skin and soft tissues of the limb is capable of wobbling and affecting the length of the transmission path.
A heart rate monitor in the form of an arm band arranged with three pairs of emitter and sensor has been proposed. The pairs are positioned on the arm band in such a way that noise caused by movements of the wearer of the arm band and detected by the three sensors are observed in different directions and angles, and are therefore mutually out-of-phase. In this way, the three pairs of emitter and sensor provide three sets of observations which can be used to remove noise components without requiring any external sensors to create a motion reference, as is required in many other earlier heart rate monitors of similar technology. However, this heart rate monitor requires three independent observations which have to be obtained by the same number of emitter and sensor pairs; a single pair of emitter and sensor is not enough for provide a sufficient number of independent observations. Unfortunately, the three emitter and sensor pairs compromise the robustness of the heart rate monitor, as the heart rate monitor will fail to work as soon as any one of the three sensors or three emitters fails to work. Also, manufacture and repair of this heart rate monitor is costly since so many emitters and sensors are required.
Accordingly, it is proposed to provide a heart rate monitor which is at least as accurate in determining heart rate with more robust resistance to malfunction, and preferably providing the possibility of using less hardware while achieving the same or better performance.